


Christmas & Christmas Proposal ??

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Kageyama Tobio, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tobio's POV: This year's Christmas is a white one, the magic is absolutely everywhere! Today is a happy and almost disgustingly fluffy day....why is Oikawa-san acting so weird though??





	Christmas & Christmas Proposal ??

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of Haikyuu!! belong to Furudate Haruichi! Just borrowing them.

25th December 2015, Japan, like the rest of the world, was in a festive mood, for the magic of Christmas was everywhere!!

Miyagi was not spared of snow fall but it did not matter for this holiday, as it was a family tradition for both the Kageyama and Oikawa to enjoy a good meal in their warm home's comfort. More so, since Tobio and Tooru have started dating, both families met every year during this special occasion to have a grand family dinner. 

This year was no exception; Tobio and Tooru were in charge of bringing dessert.. after much debate, they settled for the traditional B�uche de Noël and made their way to the Oikawa's household where this year's reunion was taking place. 

Anyway, back to the story.... at dinner time!

Despite the cool temperature, Tooru has been sweating profusely since sitting at the table, barely eating any food from his plate and refusing those being offered to him. It was quite disconcerting.

Seated alongside him, Tobio couldn't help but worry....he HAS been acting weird since earlier, she couldn't stop wondering what was wrong.... she'll have to find out after dinner though, for now.....  
She boldly took his hand below the table, entwining their fingers and pressing reassuringly to ease whatever was on Tooru's mind. 

Tooru, surprised at first, pressed back and turn to give Tobio-chan one of his ''I'm alright" smile. Though not fooled, Tobio returned with a cute smile of her own. 

BLUSHING ALERT for Oikawa-san...he could never resist whenever Tobio-chan showed her cute side....it was just so cute!!!! Not even all the cute words in the worlds would be enough to describe her; his Tobio-chan was the best. (In Oikawa's opinion) 

Tooru was then almost back to his usual charismatic and talkative self, charming everyone at dinner table until it was over and dessert was about to be served. His nerves were rising again for what he was about to do...

'Being a man sure is difficult sometimes' thought Tooru, but almost immediately, a new kind of resolve possessed him and he walked towards his target with renewed purpose. 

Tobio was coming back to the dining hall after helping with dessert plating when she spotted Tooru making a beeline for her and stopped in her wake.

"Oikawa-san" 

"Tobio-chan"

They both started and stopped again, staring at each other with some kind of adorating expression on their faces, when someone cleared their throat... Mood killer... they turned and saw Mrs. Oikawa, who then pointed at something above them.... drum rolls....you got it, it was the INFAMOUS mistletoe...somehow conveniently placed there, ready for them.

"Mom" Tooru whined, blushing with Tobio by his side "Stop" (they sure blush a lot ;-))

"Tradition is tradition, Darling" Mrs. Oikawa retorted with a shrug.

Tooru was about to get over with the embarrassing situation when a something struck him... this was the moment he was waiting for, as fate would have it..This was now or never (so dramatic).  
He took hold of Tobio's hands and told her to close her eyes..

"Why??" Tobio answered while looking up at him through those long, dark lashes of hers.

"Because..." he started... "Just, please close your eyes for me" he continued softly.

She did as instructed and waited for the kiss to come, but it never did..instead, she heard a rustle of fabric, someone gasping and a cool feeling on her finger.  
Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a beautiful thin, smooth, silvery band adorning her left ring finger. On top, laid a single circular-cut precious stone. A sapphire no doubt, it was shimmering like the deep blue ocean bathed in sun rays; the perfect color to go for her unnaturally deep blue eyes. Oikawa-san always did love her eyes after all.  
Looking at Oikawa-san, she saw him watching her reaction nervously from his kneeling position but then..

"Tobio-chan!" he started with a strangled voice but the recovered "Will you remain mine now and forever?"

Tobio remained speechless, the shock not receding at all but piling on.

Tooru was starting to regret this when Tobio suddenly launched herself at him, sending both of them sprawling on the ground. She was hugging him tightly, with no other care in the world and replying with the softest and shyest "Yes, I would like so very much".

As they came in together for a sweet kiss, applause resounded all around them, followed by "Finally!" comments. 

It was indeed a joyous occasion that night, the celebration was unending and it was also the beginning of a new kind of adventure for the two lovers, who were still locked in their embrace and enjoying the warmth of the moment in the chilly but magical night of Christmas. 

"Magical Indeed" Tobio & Tooru both thought. 

The End!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> This is my very first work <3, I'm featuring Kageyama as a girl who is in a relationship with Oikawa. Kageyama is in her last year of university.  
> This is a one shot I am doing on a trial basis.......it might not be so good, so please forgive me.  
> But I really wanted to post something for a very long time and Here it is!! I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
